Dummy Prodigy
by wilting protea
Summary: Punya cewek bertampang cakep plus body aduhai bohai semlohai emang jelas anugerah namanya. Tapi nggak disangka, pacaran sama cewek seseksi Temari justru bisa bikin Shikamaru jadi bego.OOC. Very short ShikaTema oneshot.


**PENGUMUMAN**

Sehubungan dengan terjadinya kecelakaan tragis yang melibatkan sebuah becak bermesin diesel kecepatan turbo dan sekonvoi truk gandeng beroda tiga, maka sang pemangku jabatan narator resmi terpaksa berhalangan hadir. Dengan demikian fanfic ini akan dinarasikan oleh seorang narator cadangan yang tingkat kewarasannya patut dipertanyakan. Harap segera hubungi dokter jiwa terdekat dan siapkan tiga botol anti depresan kualitas nomor togel demi menjamin keberlangsungan fanfic ini sampai pada tanda '**SEKIAN**' di bawah sana.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca.

cherliona yuri

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Yes, damn him.**

**Warning: OOC. Setting tidak diketahui. (Jangan protes, ini hak sewenang-wenangnya author).**

**Punya cewek bertampang cakep plus body aduhai bohai semlohai emang jelas anugerah namanya. Tapi nggak disangka, pacaran sama cewek seseksi Temari justru bisa bikin Shikamaru jadi bego.**

**.**

…**  
>Dummy Prodigy<strong>

…**..**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru itu goblok. Bukan cuma sekedar goblok, malah. Shikamaru itu amat sangat benar-benar terlalu maha extra super duper hyper ultra mega gig―buset dah jari gue kram―pokoknya Shikamaru itu bego abis.

Apa? Nggak percaya, lo bilang? NGGAK PERCAYA SAMA GUE? NGGAK PERCAYA? Sama.

Tapi kalo Shikamaru nggak bego, ngapain juga dia sengaja bilang sama Gaara plus Kankuro kalo dia udah jadian sama Temari? Nggak tau apa, gimana seremnya tuh duo dedhemit pasir Muntilan kalo lagi ngamuk? Atau jangan-jangan Shikamaru udah bosen idup? Kayak remaja-remaja labil sok tersiksa yang hidup segan mati tak mampu. Habisnya bayar biaya suntik mati mahal banget, sih. Mau gantung diri, takut sesak napas. Mau terjun ke laut, nggak bisa berenang. Mau lompat ke sumur, sumurnya belom digali. Mau terjun dari tebing, takut encoknya kumat. Ampun deh.

Gini nih susahnya punya cewek yang adek-adeknya dilahirin jadi preman. Tau-tau aja Shikamaru udah diseret ke pojokan gang tikus trus digebukin sampe babak belur. Jontor tuh si nanas abis dicekokin sekarung pasir sama ditabokin pake linggisnya Kankuro. Iya, linggis. Masih untung Shikamaru nggak tau kalo linggis itu sering banget dipake ngupil. Lha mending cuman ngupil doang, gimana kalo ternyata tuh Mister Linggis pernah juga dipake buat gantiin dildo? Soalnya 'kan Shino itu seme tipe 2012. Suka cari kiamat, maksudnya.

"Mati lo!" sembur Gaara sambil mamerin senyum psikopatnya.

"Lo apain kakak gue sampe mau sama lo?" Kankuro asik banget nunjuk-nunjuk sama nonjok-nonjok. "Pelet ya?"

"Gue juga nggak percaya kalo Temari mau sama dia."

Eh, suara siapa nih?

"Nggak kenal cowok ganteng?" Gue noleh. Oh, Sasuke toh. Ternyata si Uchiha bontot enak-enakan nonton dari tadi. "Cewek macem Temari itu pasti maunya sama cowok keren kayak gue." Narsis. "Beneran deh, kalo emang kalian berdua pacaran, gue rela nari striptease di alun-alun Konoha!"

Denger sendiri, kan? Makanya jangan kaget kalo tiba-tiba aja kalian ngeliat Naruto sama Itachi ngemis-ngemis di depan pintu rumah Temari. Ngerengek-rengek ampe bengek supaya tuh cewek mau nge-iya-in tembakannya Shikamaru. Pasti baru kali ini 'kan, kalian liat ada orang ngemis sambil bawa-bawa golok sama gergaji? Emang dasar ninja katrok. Di kampung gue aja, orang ngemis bawaannya senapan AK-47!

Balik lagi ke Shikamaru. Meskipun nggak ngebales pukulannya para calon adek ipar, tapi yang namanya dipukulin tetep aja sakit. Mana Sasuke habis nonton langsung ngacir, pula. Nggak setia kawan. Susah payahlah si Shikamaru ngegrepe-grepe kantong celananya, nyari ponsel warna item yang nyelip di sana.

'Tut-turut-tut-tut...'

"Ngapain lo?" tanya Gaara.

"SMS," jawab Shikamaru.

"SMS siapa?" giliran Kankuro yang nanya.

Jawab Shikamaru sambil nerusin ngetik, "Temari."

Dan...wusss! Jin Kankuro sama Jin Gaara tiba-tiba aja ngilang nggak berbekas.

Nah loh, punya kakak tampangnya cantik aja mereka takutnya setengah mati. Gimana ceritanya kalo Temari punya muka macem Orochimaru?

Maka teparlah Shikamaru seorang diri. Ditemenin punggung remuk, kaki terkilir dan jidat benjol segedhe bakpao. Yang tadinya udah nggak beraturan jadi makin tambah nggak beraturan lagi. Karena ngerasa nggak kuat jalan kaki, niatnya Shikamaru mau nyari bantuan gitu. Sang hape itempun kembali digrepe-grepe. Titut-titut-pet! Alhamdulillah, baterenya abis.

Ibarat jatuh ketimpa tangga. Nasib Shikamaru sekarang emang mirip banget sama piala sepak bola. Nggak cukup jatuh doang, tapi masih harus kelindes bus juga.

"Aw!" Shikamaru jalan sambil meringis.

"Aw, aw, aw!" Capek jalan sekarang Shikamaru pilih ngerangkak.

"Aw, aw, aw!" Ngesot deh, ngesot.

Akhirnya setelah serentetan 'aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, ' yang sebenernya nggak penting-penting amat buat ditulis, Shikamaru nyampe di rumahnya. Lalu nongollah sesosok cewek pirang dikuncir empat yang isi rok mininya bisa bikin anak-anak usia TK jadi pengen cepet gedhe.

Shikamaru nyengir. Sialan, ternyata nasib tuh piala emang tetep lebih naas daripada Shikamaru.

Temari pucet banget waktu ngeliat cowoknya bonyok. Buru-buru tuh anak dipapah masuk, dicariin kapas, obat merah, sama kompres. Nggak sekalian bensin sama korek api juga?

"Kok bisa sampe kayak gini, sih? Kamu abis berantem sama siapa? Dimana? Kenapa? Kok nggak minta tolong? Masih sakit?" Tau 'kan, nggak perlu pake dalil alqur'an buat ngebuktiin kalo Temari itu tukang nyerocos.

Shikamaru diem doang. Sok cool gitu, minta dilempar ke dalem freezer.

"Aduh, mana paman sama bibi pas lagi nggak di rumah. Ntar gimana kalo tengah malem kamu butuh apa-apa? Kita ke rumah sakit aja, ya. Jangan-jangan ada yang patah. Apa mending aku nginep di sini aja?"

Shikamaru langsung majang tampang orgasme. Mirip banget sama kambing tukang molor yang ketiban durian montong kualitas ekspor sekontainer penuh.

Udah terbukti, 'kan? Shikamaru itu bego. Banget. Nggak pake tapi, apalagi toleransi. Saking begonya dia sengaja nyari perkara supaya bisa dipukulin sama duet Kanky-Gary, biar jadi alesan Temari buat nemenin dia malem mingguan. Yah, seenggaknya sekarang kita tau jalan pikiran orang genius itu kayak apa.

Ngomong-ngomong, kita ke alun-alun aja yuk! Liat Sasuke nari striptease kayaknya seru.

**.**

**.**

**SEKIAN**

**.**

**.**

**a/n: *lirik-lirik bentar* Heh, saya pulang kampung. Sekedar buat ngebuktiin kalo saya bukan author yang seenaknya kabur gara-gara nggak bisa bayar utang. Saya ini author yang nggak seenaknya kabur, tapi tetep aja nggak sanggup bayar utang. Hiks, hiks, hiks.**

**Review, kalo nggak aku doain bokek sampe bulan depan. **


End file.
